Secret
by gleekftw
Summary: Romance, possible probable  smut.  What happens when Fiona starts to fall for the last person ANYONE would expect?  Reviews, reviews, please!
1. Pokerface

Emiliana-Lee Grace Collins, as far as everyone thought, was untouchable. With raven hair, piercing blue eyes and pale, flawless skin, she was known as the girl that everybody wanted and nobody could have. Men were after her left and right, no matter how obvious she was about being a lesbian. But, she was a socialite, of course she couldn't be a lesbian. They couldn't accept that any girl that was in and out of tabloids more than rehab could actually not want to sleep around with men like most. Women were a different case, though.

Collins, as she usually went by, adjusted the dramatically oversided bow that was pinned on the side of her curls, letting her eyes scan the room. She always gave herself pride in her fashion sense, what she swore was a collaboration of Lady Gaga and Lindsay Lohan-"prehab" as she liked to call it. One of the boys in her Civics class was having a party and she'd only even showed up in hopes to score.

The short girl took a long sip of her martini as she looked around, hunting for her pray of the night. She did get girls, they just normally didn't admit it, they were "straight." It didn't hurt Collins though, she never wanted them for more than a night anyway. She was never the relationship type of girl. The girl's full red lips tugged up into a smile though, when she set her eyes on Fiona Coyne, her trademark smirk gracing her lips. Collins finished off her drink and handed the empty glass off as she made her way through the crowd until she was in front of Fiona. "Fi, love, you look stunning." Collins had never even had a real conversation with the beauty in front of her, but when people were well known, it was like they already knew each other. Her eyes sparkled deviously as she let them graze over Fiona's body, not even trying to be subtle before looking back up into Ms. Coyne's eyes again. "Seriously, damn. Abuse looks good on you, Coyne."


	2. Piece of Me

Fiona Coyne was one of New York's most known socialites. She had been in and out of the tabloids ever since she could remember. Usually, it was for bad things.. Most recently, the court battle with Bobby Beckinridge. She sighed as the thought came to mind. Even though she had won the case, she was having trouble with the memories. Her parents had thrown this party in celebration of it, in fact. She knew that they were trying to help her get over it; but the truth was that she needed a little more than champagne to forget Bobby.

She was wearing a kelly green dress that hugged her in all the right places, and matching heels. Her dark hair was in loose curls as usual, and she wore a thin black headband to keep them out of her face. As the night wore on, her eyes began to glaze over in a thin film of inebriation; but nobody really noticed.

Fiona stumbled across the room, hearing faint congratulations and receiving hugs for most of the night. Until a dark headed girl came up to her. Fiona vaguely remembered the girl from previous social events, but not enough to remember a name. "Abuse looks good on you, Coyne." The words hit Fiona hard; especially after everything she had been through these past few weeks.

"Excuse me?" Her soft voice demanded, slurring ever so slightly. There was no way Fiona was going to deal with this tonight. "You have no clue what happened, okay?" She added, her eyes burning holes into this girl before her. If there was one thing you could never get away with when it came to Fiona, was talking about her past. She had vowed to become less drama free since buying her loft in Torono; and for the most part, it was working; but she wouldn't deal with people like this.

'Who is this girl?' Fiona asked herself, still staring down the attractive girl standing in front of her. Although, in her clouded state of mind, she couldn't put a name to the girl, she _knew_ that she was familiar. "If that's all you wanted, I suggest you leave." Fiona stated as calmly as she could, her teeth clenched in anger. There was no way she was going to back down tonight.


	3. Take me on the floor

Collins rolled her eyes slightly when she listened to Fiona fight back before snickering. She couldn't lie, Collins did love a chase. And a girl who would stand up for herself. Letting her eyes find the girl's body again, she carefully picked out her words. She'd been going after girls for so long, she knew exactly how to work them.

Collins was in and out of tabloids since she was sixteen, when her father decided she was suitable for the public. She grew up hidden from the world, not "pretty enough yet" to let the world know the famous celebrity plastic surgeon Alexander Collins had a daughter. A hideous daughter, as he'd made clear.

For years, Collins just swore her father hated her. But, she saw pictures of her mother and the more she grew up, the more she looked like her. It must have been tough for her father, having to walk around with what felt like his dead wife after she killed herself. Growing up without a mother and a father that taught her to resent men, she ended up seeing no sanity in being anything but a lesbian. She could trust women. Collins' nanny, Ella, was more of a parent than either of her real ones ever were.

Shaking her head to free herself of her thoughts, she focused on Fiona again and reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder as gently as she thought she needed to be. "Fiona, baby. I was simply complimenting you, don't get all upset. I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to earn on of those beautiful smiles. All I was trying to do it tell you how gorgeous you look tonight. Really."


	4. I kissed a girl

Fiona glared at the girl, but accepted the compliment. She sipped on the champagne in her hand, and a smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, sweetie." After slurring out her sentence, Fiona laughed soflty; which was followed by a fit of hiccups.

It was apparent to anyone that was around her that she was drunk; they had already begun talking about it when her mom came over. "Fiona, darling, don't you think it's about time you head off to bed?" Fiona's face grew angry and she shook her head.

"I'm talking to Collins, Mom." She managed, a smirk on her face. It was apparent by her mom's stern eyes that she didn't find it amusing. Mrs. Coyne simply turned to collins, and forced a smile. "Would you mind helping Fi to her room?"

Her tone was forceful, but quite, as to not cause an uproar with their guests. Fiona looked offended by the fact that her mom didn't think she could make it there by herself.. But, she was also happy about the fact that Collins would be helping her.


	5. I want you

Collins' full red lips curled into a smirk as she listened to the girl speaking. She was obviously drunk, but Collins didn't mind. It was probably her only option with getting laid tonight, Fiona didn't exactly seem bicurious.

Most people, men anyway, would feel guilty by "taking advantage" of a drunken girl, but Collins had been that girl before, she knew what it actually felt like. Plus, it seemed like Fiona was still sober enough to at least know what she was doing.

Emiliana let her eyes find Fiona's body again, one swift _damn_ going through her mind before she turned her attention to Fiona's mother. She'd aged well and it just proved how gorgeous Fiona would continue to be as she got older. Not that she should care; most girls, after a night with Collins, would be too ashamed that they lost sight of being straight to talk to her after their night together.

Feeling her ears perk up at the current question that seemed more like a demand than a plea, Collins saw her in. One given to her by the girl's own mother, how lucky. "Of course, Mrs. Coyne." The girl couldn't help but smirk as she watched the mother walk away.

Collins was careful not to overstep her boundaries and cockblock herself by making Fiona uncomfortable, carefully running her hand down to lace her slender fingers with Fiona's. "Come on.." She gave her a reassuring smile, tugging her hand gently as she walked towards the spiral staircase.


	6. If you seek Amy

Okay, these next few chapters are going to be collaborations where the whole chapter is back and forth. As it gets more intimate, it would take way too long if we did a whole chapter for each person's actions.

So, to keep it seperated, Collins' POV will be regular text, Fiona's will be bold faced.

** Fiona followed as Collins led her up the stairs, and to her room. Even though she didn't want to listen to her mom; she knew that she had been drinking a little too much to get there herself. **

** "Thanks." She mumbled as they stumbled into her room. The girls words were almost incoherent now; not that it mattered much. Fiona started fumbling with her zipper, and huffed an obviously irritated "Fuck!" when she couldn't get it to unzip.**

Collins watched her closely, her eyes on the other girl's body intently. "Anytime, Fi." She smiled carefully as she kicked the door shut slowly. She turned to face Fiona again and couldn't help but snicker as she watched her for a second. "Let me get it.."

The petite girl reached out and set one hand on the bare part of her shoulderblade that the strapless dress didn't cover, running one finger of her other hand down her Fiona's spine until it hit the dress, unzipping it slowly. "Better?"

**Fiona felt her body tense at the girl's touch, but quicky relaxed once her dress was sliding down her body. She nodded softly, and stepped out of the dress that was now on the floor. She tripped over her feet as she walked to her bed, and tried to slide off her heels. Fiona was one of those drunk people that need a lot of attention; and it was becoming quite apparent that she was whiney, too. "I need help.." She mumbled, her voice sounding like that of a child.**

Collins watched the girl stumble and stiffled a laugh, pursing her lips tightly. Why the hell was Fiona so cute, even when she was doing things that would normally drive the lesbian insane? Walking over to her, Collins smiled and nudged her back on the bed gently. Leaning down, she slid each heel off gently, tossing them to the floor as she did, before looking back up at her.

The girl walked to sit next to Fiona and reached up to take the pins that were holding in Fiona's updo, letting her curls tumble wildy. "There.. all better.."

**Fiona was now in her underwear, sitting on the bed next to this girl, whom was a known lesbian. Yet, it didn't affect her in the least. Although the marjority of that was alcohol, there was a small part of her that was interested in girls. **

** A soft smile came to Fiona's face as she layed down on her bed. She reached her arms out towards Collins, and pulled her down. "Stay with me." She whispered, curling into the girl lying next ot her.**

There was the in she was looking for. Collins did like sex-a lot, but if she felt like a girl was too inhebriated to know what she was doing or like she was taking complete advantage of her, it wasn't worth it. But no. She could tell that part of Fiona knew exactly what she was doing.

Collins' lips curled as she moved to lay beside her, looking down into her eyes. Most people would think of this as a friendly sleepover with that demand, but Collins had a feeling she meant more than that. Lifting her eyes to meet Fiona's, she searched for some sort of answer before she made a move, determined not to clit-block herself by moving too fast and spooking her.

**Fiona smiled soflty at the girl, and moved her head to Collin's neck. She placed a small kiss on her neck, and moved her hands to the girl's waist. Fiona sighed softly, letting herself enjoy having another person next to her; comforting her. **

** She was a very lonely person, and she'd go to almost any extent to have company.**

Collins pursed her lips, feeling more in that tiny kiss than she'd ever felt with sex before. But no. It was just sex, right? In the morning, Fiona would wake up sober and still straight, with no need of it being anything more which is the exact reason Collins liked it like this. So, why was she almost dreading Fiona sobering the next morning?

Shaking her head free of her thoughts, she looked down at her and finally took the risk. Collins set one hand on Fiona's jaw, leaning down to brush her lips against Fiona's gently at first, simply as she tested the waters.

**Fiona's whole body sparked at the kiss. She almost felt as if all the alcohol had left her veins, and she was completely sober. She had never been with a girl.. But, she had always thought about it. Letting her body take over, Fiona pressed her lips to Collin's roughly, and softly flicked her tongue against Collin's bottom lip.**

**The more they kissed, the more Fiona's mind came alive, and the more she realized what she was doing.. Surprisingly, it didn't scare her. She was welcoming the new experience.**


	7. Lying is the most fun

Alright guys, same as last time: Regular text is Collins thinking/speaking/acting whathaveyou, and bold-faced is Fiona's POV.

Collins let her eyes flutter shut, shocke at Fiona's reaction. She did want to get back in control though. Kissing her gently, she swung one leg over the girl's waist to straddle her and rested her hands on Fiona's ribs, raking her nails against her skin gently. Breaking the kiss, she ran her tongue against Fiona's bottom lip before kissing her again. She's what she loved about girls, being one gave insight to what drove them wild. Collins smirked and bit Fiona's lip gently, tugging it with her teeth for a second before letting go and kissing her once more.

**Fiona gasped softly, enjoying that Collins was taking over. She kissed the girl back gently, wanting to see how she would react to hesitation. Even though Fiona didn't take Collins to be a weak girl, she wanted to know her a little better. She softly pulled at her zipper, but didn't make any real guestures as to whether or not she would be removing the dress.**

Collins let out a breathy sigh when she felt Fiona's warm hands near the zipper of her dress, the dress that was aching to be off so they could be skin to skin. How was a straight girl so good at teasing her so mercilessly? Collins moved her left leg between Fiona's as she laid on top of her, resulting in Fiona's being in the same position with Collins. Placing herself over Fiona, she ran one hand down to grip her waist, letting her lips trail down the side of Fiona's slender neck.

**Fiona moaned softly as she felt the girl kiss her neck softly. She couldn't resist it anymore; she wanted to feel more of this girl on her skin. Fiona quickly pulled on the zipper, freeing the girl from the dress. As more of their skin made contact, Fiona could feel herself being brought into reality. Her skin tingled on every part that Collins was in contact with. She could feel herself begin to get aroused as the girl continued kissing down her body. "Em.." She moaned softly, tugging at the girl's hair.**

That exact moan was the whole reason Collins was a lesbian. A sound as tiny as that sent her rushing like a wildfire, dizzy from just the thought of it. Moving to crawl out of her dress, she pushed it off the bed before resuming her spot.

Collins looked over her for a second and realized all at once that Fiona wasn't like most girls. She didn't want her to want to forget what happened in the morning. She didn't want to be rough, get what she came for and be satisfied. No, Collins wanted to take her time with this girl, soak in every touch and moan. Smirking as she looked down at the girl under her, Collins ran her hand against Fiona's stomach as she sucked on her collarboke, slipping her fingers under the edge of Fiona's bra teasingly before running her hand down to do the same things with the top hem of her underwear, moaning playfully against Fiona's skin.

**Fiona let the fact that this beautiful girl wanted her soak in for a moment before reacting. She inhaled deeply when Collins' hand trailed down her body, but quickly caught herself before seeming hesitant. She quicky reached around and undid the claps of her bra, tugging if off the other girl's shoulders. **

Collins let out a faint moan, a genuine one this time as she let her lips find every possible inch of Fiona's skin. She wanted her so badly, more than she'd ever needed anyone. Shrugging out of her own bra, Collins grabbed Fiona's hands gently and placed them over her breasts, guiding her a little through it as she leaned down to kiss her passionately. Collins ran her hands up to knot her fingers in Fiona's hair as she pressed her leg up between Fiona's gently, unclasping her bra slowly.

**Fiona let her hands do what felt natural. She began soflty teasing Collins' nipples; but the soft part soon went away, as she was rewarded with louder moans. She suddenly felt as if she knew what she was doing. She felt like she was experienced, like she knew Collins was. Fiona took a risk, and gently pushed the girl off of her, taking control of the situation in a single fluid motion.**

** She hooked a thumb under the band in her underwear, and tugged gently, motioning for Collins to help the girl take them off.**


	8. Candy From A Stranger

**Fiona's POV.**

Collins' POV.

Not being in control was something Collins wasn't used to and usually avoided like the black plague, but with Fiona, being out of control just pushed her further. Collins felt her breath quicken, arching her back with Fiona's touch. She had always been what you could call the giver, so every touch just set her skin on fire. Letting out a tiny whimper as she let Fiona control her, she lifted her hips anxiously, slipping the lacy underwer down and tossing them to the side without hesitation.

**Fiona sighed soflty, feeling an adrenaline rush hit her quickly. She didn't even bother wasting any time by teasing the girl; even though at this point in time she was fully capable of doing so. She quickly kissed up the girl's body, back to her lips, while her hand made it's way down Collins' body. **

** She sofly spread the girl's legs with her own, as her fingers genty traced over her inner thighs. Fiona let her fingers tease Emiliana softly, but quickly gave in once she hear her moaning. She began slowly tracing circles around her clit, increasing in pressure as Collins began moaning louder.**

Collins felt whimpers and whines, sounds she'd never even made before, seeping out of her mouth uncontrollably as she succumbed to Fiona's every whim without hesitation. After all the experience she'd had, it felt like she was the newcomer compared to Fiona. Her mind went blank with pleasure as she just responded with her most unguarded reactions.

Emiliana brought her feet closer to her, knees pointing to the ceiling as she wrapped one leg loosely around Fiona's waist. She inhaled a deep breath, quickly releasing it as a sharp cry of pleasure when Fiona found her clit, feeling herself get lightheaded. "Oh my.. fuck," She arched her back, pressing her nails into Fiona's shoulderblades as she clawed down her back, pulling her close to her.

**Fiona moaned soflty as she felt Em's nails dig into her back. She continued tracing small circles over the girl's clit, until she knew the girl had hit her climax. Fiona crushed her lips to Collins', and bit her lower lip gently. **

** "You're really hot." Fiona hissed into her ear. Since when did Fiona get so.. Daring? Either way, she was feeling daring. She felt like she was on cloud nine; even though she had yet to experience any physical pleasure.**

Emiliana wasn't the biggest fan of her real name, in fact, she rarely told people anything of her name besides Collins which they'd already know through family anyway. But, coming from Fiona, two letters of a name she hated sounded like heaven. Feeling her eyes flutter shut, Collins' head dropped back into the pillow as she felt the orgasm rush to wash over her, musing a few louder moans and yelps from the girl's mouth.

"Oh.. god," She collapsed back into the bed, getting goosebumps when she felt Fiona's breath against her ear. Rolling to pin Fiona down in one swift motion, Collins grabbed Fiona's wrists and pinned them above her head gently with one hand, letting her lips find Fiona's once more as she ran her free hand down to graze it over her nipple, pinching it softly and rolling it between her fingers teasingly.


	9. Yeah

Same deal, guys. **Fiona.** Collins.

**Fiona kissed Collins back in a feverish manor, her tongue softly massaging the other girl's as they kissed. A small moan came from her mouth as the girl began touching various parts of her body. She tugged at her hair softly, gesturing for Collins to look at her.**

** Fiona's soft green eyes stared deep into Collins' eyes, and a small hint of a smile came to her lips. She could feel the connection that they had was more than just sex, and her mind began to wonder what would happen if they kept in contact after the night. Fiona sighed, and pushed the thoughts away; she was overthinking.**

** She pulled Collins back to her roughly, pressing their lips together again. Fiona grabbed one of the girl's hands, and slowly trailed it down her body. She liked feeling slightly in control. It was a new experience for her; and she loved it.**

Collins looked up into Fiona's eyes, her lips parting slightly. She didn't know what she felt of tonight anymore, it wasn't just sex. The girl smiled and followed where Fiona's hand led her, all the while, kissing Fiona hungrily. Nudging Fiona's legs wider apart with her own knee, she took no time in letting her experienced fingers find her clit. Collins dropped her head slightly, breaking the kiss to suck on her neck gently, rubbing the girl's clit in circles as she moved down once again, wrapping her lips around Fiona's nipple, swirling her tongue around it teasingly.

**Fiona inhaled sharply, and a moan escaped her now slighlty chapped lips. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. She was enjoying the new experience. Contrary to popular belief, Fiona was a virgin. Sure, she had masturbated a few times.. But nothing could compare to this feeling.**

Collins let her free hand take over the nipple her mouth wasn't occupying, sucking gently. Moving her other hand, she lowered her fingers just a bit, brushing them against Fiona's entrance before she did anything, glancing up for reassurance. Collins took a deep breath, blowing on the now wet nipple, almost chilling it before taking it into her mouth again and looking up at Fiona again.

**Fiona couldn't help what noises and words that were coming out of her mouth. "Fuck.. Collins.." Fiona's breaths were short, and coming out in a gasping manor. She could sense Collins' hesitation, looked down at her, biting her lip softly. With a small nod, she closed her eyes. "Em, I want you.." The words came out of her mouth in a soft whisper; she hadn't even realized she said them until she heard a small chuckle coming from Collins.**

Emiliana let out a little chuckle of satisfaction, pressing one finger inside her gently. Moving down further on the big bed, Collins glanced up once more at Fiona before pressing her tongue to her clit. Pumping the single finger in her slowly at first, she set her other hand on the girl's inner thigh gently, almost as leverage as she flicked her tongue against Fiona's clit lightly.

** Fiona let out a ragged breath, and a small moan followed. She felt as if she needed to say something; but her moans meant much more than any words could. As Emiliana's tongue moved faster, Fiona began moaning louder. Her breathing was delayed as her back arched towards the ceiling. She tugged roughly at Collins' hair as the girl felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body.**

** For a moment, she was completely tense, but after a final moan, her muscles relaxed. "Emiliana." She purred, pulling the girl up to kiss her again. Fiona pressed her lips to her nose before wrapping her arms around her tightly.**

The way Fiona said her name sent a chill down her spine, crawling up untop of her once again. Kissing her softly, Collins collapsed next to her and smiled, burying her face in Fiona's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she was that happy just to have the company of someone in particular. Pressing her lips to Fiona's ear, she smiled and whispered. "You're beautiful, sweetpea." Collins wrapped her arms around Fiona, pulling her against her.

**Nobody had ever called Fiona beautiful; she had been called cute, pretty, sexy, hot, and other similar things, but never beautiful. She felt her cheeks flush into a bright pink color, and silently thanked herself for not turning a light on. Fiona didn't feel the need to say anything back. She just kissed Collins' lips softly, and closed her eyes. The events of the day were finally starting to catch up to her as she felt a haze settle into her head. A small yawn escaped her lips, and she pulled the blanket up over them.**


	10. Need You

Collins smiled in her sleep as she turned, yawning and opening one eye to look at the clock. It was only about six in the morning. Sitting up, Collins looked over at the girl and started to lean down. To do what, kiss her shoulder? Nudge her back gently like girlfriends do? It was supposed to mean nothing more than sex.

It was never anything but sex with Collins. Except last night.. that meant the world to her. But she wouldn't let it. There were so many things wrong with this. Fiona would just wake up to pretending she didn't like anybody but boys and Collins would be what, heartbroken? She didn't get her heart broken, she broke hearts.

The girl wasn't sure what to even do as she sat there. Finally taking a deep breath, she shook her head and got dressed as silently as possible. Pacing back and forth in an attempt to figure herself out, she realized she had to go. Fiona deserved better than a girl whose main goal in life was to use daddy's money and sleep around. Pursing her lips, Collins sniffled. It wasn't like her to get upset over this, but she desperately didn't want to leave. But she had to. Collins finally found Fiona's stationary set and jotted something down, leaving it on the bedside table.

You really are beautiful.

-C.


	11. Chapter 11

Fiona woke up around ten with a small, but pounding, headache. Although, that was the last thing she cared about. She smiled softly, and turned around; hoping to wake Collins up. But her smile quickly faded when she realized that the girl wasn't there. Fiona felt her heart sink as she sat up in bed.

She looked around her room, and upon noticing that the girl's clothes were gone, she felt her eyes grow teary. Had what she felt last night been one sided? She bit the inside of her lip as a tear made its way down her cheek. Fiona sat there for a moment, letting herself be vulnerable and sad. She had given that girl, well, everything.. She should have known better.

Nothing good ever came out of druken sex. Everything Fiona had felt was just the liquor speaking. She wiped her eyes, and stumbled out of her bed. After putting on her pink fluffy robe, Fiona walked to her desk to get her phone.

Her eyes travled over the words on the paper, and her heart suddenly grew even more heavy. What was her problem? Was she simply messing with Fiona for fun? She threw the note on the ground, and stormed out of her room. Fiona was furiated with herself, after what happened with Bobby, she should have known better than to let her guard down. But now that she had; she was hurt, again.

She walked to her fridge, grabbing a new bottle of champagne. Fiona popped the cork, and took a big swig from the bottle. She didn't even see the point in getting a cup.. She was going to finish off the whole bottle anyways.


End file.
